


What Happens At The Ritz, Stays At The Ritz

by AEpixie7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Creative uses for a necktie, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel is pretty much head over heels at this point, Gabriel's true angel form, In the aftermath of a half-assed love confession, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Two bisexual disasters coming right up, Two idiots fucking instead of talking about their feelings, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: After Gabriel sort-of professed his love for Beelz in the middle of the dining room at the Ritz, in front of the Husbands, they retire to a suite to NOT talk about it. For an angel whose responsibility is communication, Gabriel is surprisingly bad at it.





	What Happens At The Ritz, Stays At The Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's ok with these getting minutely fluffier until you're left wondering where all these cavities came from cuz that's where we're headed, tbh

“So… are we going to talk about what just happened?” Beelzebub asked as she followed Gabriel further into their suite at the Ritz, the bawdy gold and ivory furnishings making her blanche. Gabriel probably thought it was tasteful. _Gross._

She absolutely did _not_ want to talk about what Gabriel had said, but she assumed it would be heartless not to at least _mention_ it. He had sounded so tired and emotional, and he had essentially suggested _she_ was the reason he was maintaining his sanity (if the argument could even be made that he had ever _been_ sane). She was mentally preparing herself for a tough conversation with _emotions_ and _feelings_ when she would rather just jump that dumb angel's bones and continue _not_ talking about any of that nonsense. 

“I would rather _swan dive straight into the ninth ring of Hell_ than talk about what just happened,” Gabriel said, his hand running through his hair before venturing to unbutton his waistcoat. Beelzebub pounced, slamming him up against a wall and frantically unbuttoning his waistcoat herself. She kissed him hard, her hands yanking the bottom few buttons of his shirt and pulling it roughly out of his trousers so she could paw at his abs and sides. “_Satan_ you're perfect, you know that?” she panted into his mouth, her spine tingling when Gabriel responded with the same amount of desperation—his hands quickly shoving her blazer from her shoulders and wrapping around her lower back, pulling her tightly against him as he groaned into her kiss. 

“What, because I’d rather we ignore everything I said back there and just fuck each other senseless instead?” he mumbled against her neck as he littered her skin with kisses, his hands frantically wrestling with her shirt and only separating himself from her long enough to pull it over her head. 

“Yes. And that's _so fucking hot_,” Beelzebub panted as she yanked his tie loose, but not before using the loop to pull him down for another needy kiss. She almost tossed the tie away once she got it completely untied, but Gabriel grabbed her wrist and stopped her. 

“I thought you said you were going to find some creative uses for that…” he said, an eyebrow raised suggestively as he watched her grin. 

“Naughty angel,” she teased, biting her lip and running the soft satin between her fingers. She glanced back up at him, all demonic mischief as she slowly backed away, leaving him to lean against the wall in all his disheveled glory. 

She beckoned him forward with a curled finger, and he obeyed quickly, his pupils blown wide as he followed her every move. She finished unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way, stalking slowly around him and taking extra care to glance her fingertips over the firm muscles of his shoulders and arms as she removed the waistcoat and shirt, leaving him in only his trousers. She gently gathered both his wrists behind him and bound them with the satin tie, her claws extending and caressing up his back on either side of his spine, making him shiver violently when she reached the joints where his wings should be. She chuckled and stalked around in front of him, removing the rest of her clothing slowly, so he could watch, until all that remained was the amethyst pendant and those fishnet socks. 

“On your knees,” she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his as he sank slowly to his knees. She stepped forward and caressed her hand in circles through his hair, her claws grazing his scalp and making him hum pleasurably as his eyes fluttered closed, his head tilting and leaning in to her touch. 

“You look pretty like this, angel. Do you know how tempting your corporation izzzz? How difficult it wazzz for me to look at you tonight, dressed like that, and not throw you over the table and have my way with you?” 

He opened his eyes to stare up at her, his pupils almost entirely swallowing up those violet irises. “Me? Tempt _you?_ I would never,” he teased with a devilish grin, and Beelzebub felt her heart flutter beneath the amethyst pendant where it lay over her bare chest. 

“You’re a shite liar, Gabriel,” she said, stepping closer and cradling him against her stomach as she rolled her head back and sighed, Gabriel's lips pressing soft kisses just below her navel. He stopped and rested his cheek against her hip, his eyes peering back up at her, heavily lidded and adoring. 

“Make me come, angel. Without your hands. With just that pretty mouth of yourzzz,” she cooed, ghosting a single claw across his bottom lip and leaving it trembling, her right leg hooking up over his shoulder as she steadied herself with a hand on his other shoulder. 

Gabriel tipped his head down and nuzzled his nose against her hip, then flicked his tongue lightly over her clit, his entire body tingling when she gasped and tightened her grip in his hair. He licked and sucked at her sensitive nub, loving the way her leg tightened around his shoulder and her hips tilted so he could slide his tongue back to prod at her entrance. Her stomach muscles clenched and shivered when he slowly licked his way back up to circle her clit with marvelous precision, his eyes drifting up her body to watch her as she gasped, her head thrown back in ecstasy. She whimpered as her legs shook, her hands tightening on his shoulder and in his hair as he performed oral feats that were probably only possible because he didn’t require oxygen. 

“_Angel… fuck… yes…_” she whined as she felt her legs nearly give out, her body teetering on the edge of something almost divine. She felt soft feathers against her calf and glanced down to see Gabriel's wings emerging from his back, his attention so fervently focused on her pleasure that he lost control of his human appearance entirely, all six wings materializing and glowing with soft heavenly light. Flecks of gold peppered across his shoulders and up one side of his neck, and Beelzebub couldn’t handle the sight of him like that—an angel, down on his knees _worshipping_ her like he’d never worshipped anything before. She felt a pang in her chest as her stomach lurched, her orgasm crashing and spilling over her entire body and making her scream her angel's name. She clung to him for dear life, her arms and legs wracked with tremors until finally she felt her orgasm slowly receding like the tide, her gasps interrupted by the occasional whimper or two. She pulled her leg from his shoulder and dropped to her knees in front of him, mostly out of necessity because her legs wouldn't hold her any longer. She giggled breathlessly, her hands resting on his strong chest as she kissed him, another of her whimpers mixing with his low groan. She pulled away and glanced down to see his erection straining against his trousers where it was trapped, helplessly hard and untouched. She reached down and gently unfastened the button and then the zip, sliding her hand beneath his underwear and stroking his hard length. He groaned again, louder, his forehead falling onto her shoulder as he slowly rocked his hips into her hand, his wrists still bound behind him. 

“Look at you, pet. Revealing your true form to a demon. That’zzz a no-no,” she chided, feeling him shiver and leak precum into her hand. 

“Call me that again,” he begged, his voice rough and desperate as he grazed her shoulder with his teeth. She tightened her grip on his cock and twisted her hand just so, making him choke out a high-pitched whine. 

“_My pet_. That’s what you are. My angel that dotezzz on me like a lovesick puppy,” she teased as she slid her thumb over the head of his cock, earning a bite into the flesh of her shoulder and a muffled moan. 

“You want me to fuck you, pet? Want me to pin you to that bed and ride you nice and slow?” 

Gabriel tucked his face into the side of her neck, sucking the sensitive skin between his lips and leaving a bruise. “Y-yes. _Please_,” he whimpered, his entire body quaking as she removed her hand and stood, beckoning him to follow suit. He stumbled to his feet, his shivering increasing when Beelzebub miracled away his trousers and underwear, before pulling the tie loose from his wrists and repositioning them in front of him, binding them once again. She hooked a finger into the tie and led him toward the bed by his bound wrists, maneuvering him so she could push him gently to sit on the bed in front of her. His pretty eyes had been glued to her, watching her every move with hungry fascination as she pushed his shoulders so he would crawl back onto the bed. She raised his wrists and pinned them against the pillow as she straddled him, her eyes meeting his and holding the gaze as she sank slowly down onto him. He let out a shaking sigh as his eyelashes fluttered, but he didn’t dare look away. He stared into her sky blue eyes as she slowly began to ride him, her hips tipping and rolling and making him squirm for _more_. 

“B-Bee, I, _fuck_ that… feels…” his words trailed off as he bit his lip and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy, his shivers increasing with every slow thrust inside her. She released his wrists, though he kept them pinned to the pillow as he watched her fingertips trail down his abs, before dipping back to where his secondary and tertiary pairs of wings spread out on either side of him. 

“W-wait… no one's ever touched them before, I don’t think I can… handle it…” he bumbled nervously, eyes wide as her hands continued to venture toward his secondary wings. 

“I’ll be gentle. Just don’t ever tell anyone I said that,” she said with a grin, retracting her claws and allowing her fingertips to graze the feathers before sinking in and carefully massaging the skin beneath. He cried out, his hips jerking once and thrusting himself hard inside her, his hands balling into fists as his stomach muscles tensed and quivered. 

He writhed beneath her as she explored his virgin wings, each touch making him shake harder, until he was a helpless, whimpering mess, heels dug into the bed as she slowly rode him. She leaned forward, pressing kisses over the trail of gold up his shoulder, her touch and her lips so uncharacteristically soft that he felt tears forming in his eyes as he clenched them shut and bit his lip to keep from screaming. 

“_Bee_… 'm not… gonna last very long… like this… _oh god,_” he whimpered, his wings trembling beneath her touch. She allowed her claws to extend against his wings, grinning as she watched his jaw clench and tears spill past his temples. 

“What have I told you about invoking God while we're fucking? There izzzz no God right now. There izz only the Prince,” she growled as she felt her own ebony wings materialize just as Gabriel’s had, without her intention because she was so focused on the way his body jerked and shook harder than she'd ever seen. She almost felt bad—the poor thing was so overstimulated he was crying. _Almost._

“Yes, m-my Prince. My everything. _My master,_” he pleaded, and she felt a thrill in her chest, like folding up her wings mid-flight and feeling herself falling. 

“_Master_… I like that. You gonna come for your master, little pet?” she asked, raking her claws down through his feathers to punctuate her question. Gabriel _wailed_ and thrust up inside her _hard_, and even before she could see the warning signs, he was already in the midst of a full-body orgasm, his ab muscles clenching over and over and his hips jerking erratically. 

Slowly his gasping waned, though his body continued to shake and twitch beneath her, another weak cry escaping his lips when her fingertips continued to caress his secondary wings. 

“_Stop_, Bee, please. Just… give me a minute…” he whimpered, his ab muscles still convulsing every so often, even after she removed her hands from his wings. She watched with fascination as the aftershocks pulsed through him, letting out a small giggle at the intensity of it. She couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at having made him come _that hard_. 

He sighed, grinning deliriously as he sat up and threw his bound wrists behind her neck, pulling her into a kiss as he settled back into the pillows, the Prince cradled comfortably against his chest. 

“Holy shit, you wore me out. I think I could actually sleep! And I’ve never even slept before,” Gabriel mumbled, his fingertips venturing up the back of Beelzebub's neck to caress through her hair. She groaned in response, already drifting toward sleep as she settled comfortably with her cheek against his chest, over his heart. She couldn’t quite place the feeling that swelled through her, but it was oddly reminiscent of that first taste of sweetness on her tongue, the first warmth of flesh against her own. It felt like the first time she'd ever sinned, but it didn’t feel _wrong_. 

“Gabriel?” 

“Hm?” 

“What you said… at dinner…” 

“Bee, don’t. You don’t have to say anything. I know… I'm an angel, I'm more predisposed to… certain things and you're a demon, you… can't admit to those things, even if you do feel them. Not that I’m assuming you do, because you're _you_ and…” 

“Gabriel,” she interrupted, lifting her head and resting her chin on his chest, grinning up at his hilarious lack of articulation. 

“I wazzzz just gonna say… ditto.”


End file.
